Tears
by Tears Of A Liar
Summary: Todo empezó con un pequeño viaje en las vacaciones. Sentimientos son revelados y también rotos a demás de un accidente que podría cambiar todo.
1. Chapter 1

**No se cuanto pueda durar esta pequeña novela. Espero les guste chicos ya que me costo sacara el valor para subirlo.**

 **(Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen).**

Un día muy distintos a los días anteriores. ¿Por qué? Bueno, Mary y Momo habían organizado unas vacaciones en unas cabañas en unas montañas. Ellas querían ir a patinar en la nieve.

Esa mañana Kido, se levanto temprano y fue a explotar todo el lugar, estaba feliz pero a la vez se moría de frío.

-D-Debí haber traído una chamarra mas gruesa...-se frotó las manos

-¿Por qué tan sola?-Kido salto por el susto que le había dado Kano

-Eres un idiota Kano...-lo miro enojada

-No es mi culpa que tengas la conciencia sucia, kukukuku~-comenzó a reír

-El que la tiene sucia aquí, eres tu-Kido se agacho y tomo un poco de nieve

-No lo hagas...-dijo Kano con una mirada desafiante

-¿Si lo hago que?-con la nieve formo una pequeña bola

-Te arrepentirás y...-el golpe de la bola lo interrumpió

-¡Demasiado lento!-Kido río, Kano por un momento vio que ella estaba muy feliz, ya que no lo había corrido o golpeado como siempre

-¿Con que soy lento?-dijo en un tono retador

-Si, demasiado-dijo con el mismo todo, Kano comenzó a acercarse a ella decidido

-Muy bien...-Kido iba a salir corriendo pero Kano la tomo de la cintura y la pego a el

-Kano...-susurro sonrojada

-Contare hasta diez...-susurro en su oído-tienes que salir corriendo lo más rápido posible... Por que si te atrapo te castigare...-en ese momento la soltó-Uno...-Kido en

ese momento salió corriendo-dos...-comenzó a caminar tranquilamente-tres...cuatro ...cinco... Seis...siete...ocho...nueve...-Kido tropezó y volteo a ver a Kano quien sonreía-¡DIEZ!-en ese momento Kano salió corriendo tras Kido

Kido se paro como pudo y también corrió con todas sus fuerzas, en realidad Kano era muy veloz, ella comenzaba a cansarse, y a unos cuantos metros estaba una caballa vieja, así que corrió hacia ella para poderse esconder.

-¡Kido!-Kano corrió en la misma dirección, estaba seguro que la encontraría...pero por lo menos cerraría las puertas por que sino capas lo deja encerrado

Kido abrió la puerta y se escondió en la parte trasera de la caballa,activo su poder y se hizo bolita. En ese momento se escucho como abrían la puerta de golpe y después de esto la cerraban. Ella cérro los ojos con fuerza, las pisadas comenzaron a escucharse ya que la madera era realmente vieja.

-Kido~-en ese momento Kano brinco encima de Kido-Te encontré...-sonrío y puso sus piernas a los costados de Kido, para que así no pudiera escapar

-Vale ya entendí...-susurro con un enorme sonrojo sobre sus mejillas

-Te dije que si te atrapaba te castigaría~-sonrío traviesamente, alzo sus manos y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Kido, la cual lloraba por la risa

-V-Vasta, Kano, jajajaja!-La peliverde trataba de tirar a Kano pero le era imposible puesto que el era mucho mas fuerte que ella, pero se las arregló para que ella quedara arriba de el-Ahora tu serás el que se arrepienta-sonrío con malicia y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Kano

-Jajajajaja, para, Kido!-Kano la tomo de las manos y la mantuvo así por unos minutos

-¡Suéltame! Te toca sufrir...-dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos

-No,no~ no quiero sufrir a parte ya ponte guantes, están heladas tus manos-Kido sonrío algo avergonzada, puesto que lo único que llevaba era una chamarra ligera, unas botas negras y pues sus pantalones de mezclilla

-N-No traje...-susurro, Kano soltó una risita

Se acomodo bien e introdujo las manos de Kido a su chamarra, Kido solo lo abrazo. Era la primera vez que Kano se sentía realmente cercano a Kido.

-Kano...-Kido lo soltó-¿Por qué haces esto?-murmuro entre dientes

-¿Hacer que?

-¡Esto! Tu muy bien sabes que tienes a Momo... Esto esta mal...-susurro ya sentada en el suelo mientras abrazaba sus piernas

-¿Que esta mal?-ella lo miro, tenía ojos llorosos y un semblante de enojo, tristeza y decepción

-Que me haya enamorado de ti...-Kano abrió los ojos como platos

-Kido...-susurro, se levanto y lo miro por ultima vez-Yo...-lo interrumpió

-No me digas nada...-al pisar la vieja madera esta se rompió

-¡Kido!-Kano se levanto de golpe e igual la madera de su lado se rompió.

Lo que ellos no se dieron cuenta es que esa caballa tenía del otro lado (Donde ellos estaban) un terreno en el que habían pinos que estaban rotos, o ya muertos.

Kido estaba aferrada en el piso que había quedado, mientras Kano estaba aferrado a una orilla del barandal.

-¡Sostente bien!-le dijo Kano a Kido mientras trataba de subir

-¡Se lo que tengo que hacer!-Kido también trato de subir pero un pedazo de madera roto se le clavo en la palma de la mano, por lo que ella soltó un chillido de dolor y aflojo el agarre. Lo que hizo que comenzará a resbalarse

-¡Kido aguanta!-Kano comenzó a resbalarse

-¡Y-Ya no puedo!-en ese momento el cuerpo de Kido comenzó a caer

-¡KIDO!-gritó Kano con desesperación

Kano se soltó del barandal y al igual que Kido comenzó a caer cuesta abajo, el luchaba para alcanzar a Kido la que ya iba mas lejos que el, no la quería perder, no podía perderla así. El aun no le había dicho lo que el sentía... Aun no terminaba esto y de esta manera no podía acabar.

-¡KIDO AGÁRRATE DE MI!-estiró su mano la cual ella quería agarrar, pero un les faltaba estar mas cerca-¡MALDICION!-Kano se estiro mas asta que logró tomar la mano de Kido

-¡NO ME SUELTES!-Kano atrajo el cuerpo de Kido al suyo

-Jamas lo haré...-susurro en su oído-Jamas...

-Tengo miedo...-susurro Kido, en ese momento de las manos de Kano comenzaron a llenarse de nieve lo que hizo que el cuerpo de Kido se le fuera de las manos, el aun que se aferrara a ella, su cuerpo se le iba

-¡KIDO!-Kano comenzó a llorar en desesperación al ver que Kido iba cayendo, se sentía un maldito inútil, cerró sus ojos con fuerza-¡PERDÓNAME!-gritó con desesperación y abrió sus ojos, ella había dicho algo que el no alcanzo a escuchar

Kido cerró sus ojos, sabia que no podría parar su cuerpo.

El cuerpo de Kido caía con una gran velocidad, mientras su cuerpo chocaba con todos los árboles, Kano ya mas que desesperado la intentaba alcanzar, pero era imposible, no importaba cuanto se estiraba. No alcanzaba a tomar su mano.

-¡KIDO!-gritó pero con uno de los árboles que estaban partidos a la mitad se hizo una cortada en el brazo-¡Mierda!-murmuro

-Kano...-miro a Kido quien estaba manchada de sangre-Ya no puedo... Me duele todo...-en ese momento Kano fue golpeado por una roca que estaba en el camino

-Mierda... Tsubomi... Resiste...-un líquido rojo caía de la frente de Kano

-Perdóname... Shuuya, no quería que esto pasara...yo te...-Kido no termino de decir la frase ya que una roca la golpeo fuertemente en la espalda

-¡KIDO!-Kano, se estiro y justo cuando la iba a alcanzar todo se le volvió negro

En donde están los demás~

-Seto, ¿Ya los llamaste?-preguntó Momo con enojo

-Si, pero ninguno contesta...

-Ya es de noche y no sabemos nada de ellos, hay que salir a buscarlos-dijo Takane

-Tiene razón Takane...-Seto asintió

Salió junto con Shinatro a buscarlos, al principio comenzó a nevar poco pero de repente se vino una tormenta.

Seto se acercó a la caballa en la que antes habían estado Kido y Kano, Shintaro y el recorrieron la casa y luego fueron a la parte trasera, donde vieron el piso roto, miraron mas a delante y vieron sangre, en ese momento ambos preocupados bajaron.

-Oh dios...-Seto tomo el cuerpo de Kano

-...S-Seto...-murmuro Kano débilmente

-¿Que paso?-preguntó Seto con un hilo de voz

-T-Tsubomi...-pronunció y volvió a caer en la inconsciencia

Shintaro corrió mas abajo, y aguantando las ganas de gritar de preocupación tomo su teléfono y llamo a una ambulancia.

-¡Cárgala y hay que irnos a un hospital!-gritó Seto pero Shintaro negó

-No puedo moverla Seto, se golpeó en la cabeza, si la muevo bruscamente o algo tal vez se complique mas la situación...-Seto asintió

Los paramédicos no tardaron mucho tiempo y llegaron, tomaron con mucho cuidado a Kido. Kano despertó, se dio cuenta que estaba en una ambulancia, miro a su lado derecho y vio a Kido, tenía un tanque de oxigeno y los paramédicos gritaban cosas, se veía que las cosas se habían complicado aun mas de lo que el se imagino. Se estiro y tomo la mano de Kido, de sus ojos gatunos salían lagrimas.

-K-Ki...do...-sonrío amargamente y cerró los ojos

Pasaron 4 días, ambos jóvenes estaban en coma, todos estaban muy preocupados y rogaban que uno de ellos despertara y así fue, en el cuarto día, en la noche Kano abrió los ojos pesadamente, se sentía adolorido por completo pero no recordaba casi anda de lo sucedido.

-¡Kano!-Momo entro a la habitación y lo abrazo

-¿M-Momo?

-¡Si, amor, tranquilo todo estará bien!-lo beso, se separó de el y le sonrió

-¿Donde esta Kido?-preguntó preocupado, la sonrisa de Momo se borro instantáneamente-¿Le puedes llamar?

-Kano...-miro a otro lado

-¿Donde esta? Ya quiero verla...-sonrío, pero lo que no se daba cuenta era que se moría de la preocupación

-Kano...-entro Seto a la habitación

-¿Seto?-preguntó sorprendido

-Momo...-ella asintió y salió del cuarto

-¿Que esta pasando?-preguntó ya ansioso

-Bueno, Kano...-hizo una pausa-¿Recuerdas como fue el accidente?

-No del todo...-Seto asintió, agacho la cabeza-¿Seto? ¿Que esta pasando?

-Es que...-se paso las manos por el cabello-...Kido... No ha...despertado...

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron de par en par, por un momento sentía como lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y por su cabeza no dejaba de pasar la misma frase "Es mi culpa".

-¿Desde hace cuanto?-preguntó lo más firme que pudo

-Desde hace cuatro días...

-¿Yo estaba en comá?

-Si...

Kano suspiro, puso su mano derecha para cubrir sus ojos, estaba enojado, sorprendido y destrozado... Toda la culpa la tenía el... Si tan solo la hubiera protegido Kido no estaría así... Si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo atrás para salvar a Kido y decirle cuanto la amaba, si tan solo... La pudiera ver una ves mas con aquella linda sonrisa suya...

-Kano...-quito su mano y vio a Seto-No es tu culpa...

-Lo es...

-No... Tu intentaste ayudarle...

-Si... Pero no pude...

-Kano...

-¡No pude protegerla! ¡Soy un idiota!-apretó fuertemente sus puños, su precion cardiaca comenzó a alterarse, Seto se levanto

-¡Kano!-Seto le tomo de las muñecas-¡Cálmate! ¡Te puede hacer daño!

-¡Ya no me importa nada si no puede estar junto con a Kido!-gritó soltando lagrimas

-¡Ella se pondrá bien!

-¡No es cierto!-lo empujo-¡Ella esta en ese estado por mi culpa! ¡Solo por mi culpa!

-¡No! ¡Eso no es así Kano!-lo abrazo e intento calmarlo

-...Es que... No pude hacer nada...-le correspondió el abrazo a Seto-...Me hubiera gustado haber sido yo y no ella...

-Kano...-susurro el azabache mientras una que otra lagrima se le salía de los ojos

Pasaron un rato abrazados, ambos chicos lloraban en silencio, se sentían mal por no poder haber protegido...

Pasaron dos días y todo seguía igual, nada había cambiado y esto le preocupaba a Kano, el aun que estuviera en rehabilitación no se sentía mejor, solo se sentía inútil y lo único que pensaba era en que sin Kido no podría seguir viviendo.

Esa situación lo volvía loco, ya la quería ver, quería que le golpeara y que le gritara lo Estupido y maldito que era...

-¡Kano!-gritó Momo al saltar enzima de el

-¿Que paso?-dijo un poco cortante

-¿No me extrañaste?-dijo haciendo un puchero

-Si, claro-utilizo su poder para que Momo no notara su tono de "me vale si vives o mueres"

-¡Bueno! ¡Pues te tengo grandes noticias!

-¿A si?

-¡Si! ¡Mañana me quedare contigo toda la noche!

-¿Por qué no mejor se queda Seto?

-¿No quieres que este contigo?

-Es solo que quiero hablar con Seto...

-¡Lo puedes hacer en el día!

-Pero siempre esta con todos, necesito hablar con él a solas

-Ash...-le miro molesta-¡Eres tan molesto! ¡Desde el incidente no has querido estar conmigo! ¿¡Por que!?

-Porque no me he sentido bien...

-¡Siempre me dices eso! ¡Deja de mentir!

-¿Quieres que pare de mentir?-asintió la rubia-Bueno, no siento ya absolutamente nada por ti, mas bien, nunca sentí algo por ti... Se que llegaste a amenazar a Kido y Ayano por celos, también es que estoy perdidamente enamorado de Kido y no me importa nada mas que ella este bien-los ojos de la rubia se expandieron y lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos

-¡Eres un maldito!

-Se que no debí mentirte

-¡Idiota!

Momo salió corriendo dejando a Kano en la silla de ruedas, el solo suspiro y se dirigió al cuarto de Kido, el solo le podía ver desde una de las ventanas que estaban en el pasillo.


	2. Abre los ojos

**Hola chicos, por fin es hora de actualizar Tears, siento haberme tardado tanto peor créanme que me han saturado de tareas pero ya por fin lo termine. ¡Espero les guste!**

Kano miro en dirección al cristal mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus ojos, el desde que podía salir de la cama no se había ido a parar ahí, sabia que el no tenía el valor para ir ahí... Cuanta razón tenía...

-K-Kido...-susurro con la voz entrecortada-Kido... ¿Que haces ahí?... Despierta... Te necesito-puso su manos sobre el cristal-¡Te necesito! ¡Despierta!-gritó a tal punto que le dolió la garganta-Yo... Yo te amo y sabes que ahora dependo de ti... ¿Sabes? Creo que entre los dos, el que mas depende del otro soy yo... Yo se que tu no llorarías, serias fuerte y no te dejarías quebrar por nada, en cambio yo...-reprimió un sollozo-No eh dejado de llorar desde que desperté, soy débil... ¿Verdad? No puedo mas estar sin ti... Yo... No pude decirte que en realidad yo...-miro fijamente a Kido-Yo te...

Comenzó a sonar una alarma dentro del cuarto, muchos doctores y enfermeras entraron corriendo a el cuarto, Kano se quedo mirando con horror la maquina donde marcaba su ritmo cardiaco, estaba muy alto e incluso comenzó a convulsionarse los ojos de Kano volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas las cuales salieron rápidamente.

-¡Kido!-gritó nuevamente lastimando su garganta, pero no le importaba...-¡KIDO TU PUEDES! ¡TU SALDRÁS DE ESTA!

-¿Disculpa?-una enfermera se puso a su lado le tomo el hombro, ella no podía verlo llorar o escuchar lo que decía ya que tenía activado su poder

-¿Si?

-¿La conoces?

-Si...

-Ya veras que se recuperará

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?

-Cuando ustedes llegaron...-sonrío-El único que tenía salvación eras tu-Kano abrió de par en par los ojos-Pero...-sonrió-Cuando su corazón volvió a latir, fue increíble-miro a Kano quien reprimió un sollozo-No pierdas las esperanzas... Ella no las perdió y ahora mismo se encuentra luchando en esa camilla para volver a verte

-¿Eso crees?

-Estoy segura, ella despertara...-Kano se giro a verla pero ella ya no estaba

-Dentro de la cabeza de Kido-

Sentía mucho frío, su cuerpo temblaba... Sentía que tenía años buscando la salida de aquel laberinto.

-¡Ayuda!-gritó fuertemente-¿¡Kano!?

-¡Kido! ¡Kido despierta!-vio la figura de Kano correr a algún lugar del laberinto

-¡Espérame Kano!

Comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarlo, pero nuevamente lo había perdido...

-¡Kano!-gritó a todo pulmón-¡Te prometo que saldré de aquí!

-Donde todos-

Kano había regresado a su cuarto, quien lo cuidaría seria Haruka y Takane ya que no pensaba dejar a Haruka solo con el ya que la ultima vez casi los arrestan por salir del hospital de noche. Y quien se quedaría con Kido seria Seto, como todas las noches aunque usualmente Mary le acompañaba.

-¡Vamos Takane!-decía Haruka

-¡No me iré!

-¿No confías en que cuide bien a Kano?

-En ti si confió, en el que no es en el Estupido de Kano

-Que cruel eres Takane~

-Cállate-Takane tomo una almohada y se la puso en la cara-¿¡Sabes lo espantada que estuve!?

-Lo siento...-dijo Haruka

-Eso no me hará olvidar semejante susto-Kano movió un poco la almohada

-Fue mi culpa...-interrumpió a Kano

-¡Eso ya lo se!

Seto paso al cuarto y comenzó a reír al ver la escena de Takane intentando ahogar a Kano.

-¡Vamos chicos!-dijo sonriente-Es mejor que se calmen sino no creo que Kano sobreviva esta noche

-Tsk...-Takane soltó a Kano y se cruzo de brazos-Esta bien...

-Bueno, me voy-sonrío y se retiró sin mas

-¿No podemos ir con el?-murmuro Kano

-No...-dijo Takane

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no, Kano-dijo fríamente

-¿No aguantas verla así?

-Eso no te importa Haruka

-Con Seto-

Al llegar al cuarto de Kido dejo unas hermosas flores blancas en un florero mientras tiraba las marchitas que estaban en este.

-Cuando regreses...-miro a Kido-Quiero que veas unas hermosas flores y no unas marchitas así que siempre te compro unas siempre...-sonrío-¡También pensaba que cuando despiertes podría traerte un pastel chocolate que tanto te gusta! Por que si despertaras, ¿verdad?-dijo mientras algunas lagrimas se le caían pero aun con su sonrisa pero esta se convirtió en una mueca de dolor y tristeza-Kido...

-¿Seto?-sus ojos se abrieron de par en par-¿Que te sucede?-los ojos de Kido estaban abiertos y mirándolo

-¿¡Kido!?-gritó sorprendido aun sin poder asimilar aquello

-Seto, por favor no grites...-susurro-Me duele la cabeza

-¡Que alegría que estés bien!-se abalanzó a ella y la abrazo fuertemente

-¿Eh?

-¡Te extrañe mucho!

-¿Seto?-sonrío-Valla alboroto haces por solo por un par de días...-río

-¿Un par?

-Si, ¿no? No llevo mucho dormida-Seto le miro y ella comprendió al bajar la mirada a su mano-Oh, Maldicion...

-No te preocupes por eso...-le interrumpió

-¿Cuanto tiempo?

-¿Cuanto tiempo que?

-Eh estado inconsciente...

-Un mes...

-Demonios...-se quedo callada pero de la nada brinco y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par-¿¡Y Kano!? ¿¡Que paso con el!?

-Tranquila-le sonrió-El despertó cuatro días después del accidente

-¿En serio?-dijo mas tranquila

-Si... Se ha preocupado mucho por ti...-dijo pícaramente

-Tsk...-le miro de reojo-El solo se preocupa por Momo

-Te equivocas, el término con ella

-¿¡Que!?

-Por una vez en su vida fue sincero...-le miro ahora alegre-Yo sin quererlo escuche todo, el dijo que solo amaba a alguien y esa eres tu

-¡Mentiroso!-gritó sonrojada

-¿En serio?-río-Vamos Kido, tu muy bien sabes que odio mentir y mas si se trata de sentimientos

-T-Tienes razón...-se sonrojo-Que problemas eh causado...-río amargamente-Me imagino que pagaremos una fortuna por esto...

-Hey...-Seto le agarro el hombro-No te preocupes por eso

-Pero...-le interrumpió

-¿Sabes? Iré a avisarles a todos-sonrío

-¡Es muy tarde!

-No creo que importe

Y sin mas el azabache salió corriendo en dirección del cuarto de Kano, la puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que todos dentro de esta saltaran de un susto.

-¿¡Que te pasa Seto!?-gritó Takane

-¡Kido despertó!-todos se quedaron callados y con los ojos de par en par, los ojos de Kano irradiaron felicidad infinita

-¿¡En serio!?-fue el primero en reaccionar-Eso... ¡Eso es asombroso!

Kano no pudo mas y salió corriendo en dirección al cuarto de Kido, los otros tres chicos sorprendidos al ver como Kano corría.

-¿Kano acaba de...?-comenzó a decir Haruka

-¡Es un maldito descuidado!-gritaron al unision

Mientras ellos corrían por donde Kano había salido. El ya se encontraba enfrente de la puerta donde se encontraba Kido, el sonrió y la abrió de golpe.

-¡Kido!-gritó entre lágrimas y corrió a abrazarla-¡Que bien, que bien que hallas despertado!

-Kano...-dijo sorprendida, todo había pasado muy rápido

-Dios...-le miro fijamente ambos sonrieron y el le dio un tierno beso en la frente-No sabes cuantas ganas tenía de ver tus ojos...-acaricio con su pulgar la mejilla de Kido

-Te extrañe...-dijo entrecortada y después se soltó a llorar

-Y yo a ti...-dijo también Kano soltando lagrimas -No me vuelvas a dejar...

-Lo prometo...-ambos sonrieron

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca, demasiado cerca a tal punto que sus respiraciones chocaban.

-¡Kano!-entraron por la puerta Takane, Haruka y Seto

-¡Estupido descuidado...!-quedó paralizada al ver a Kido-¿K-Kido?

-¡Kido!-Haruka corrió y abrazo fuertemente a Kido

-¡Kido!-Takane comenzó a llorar e imito a Haruka

-Tranquilos-dijo tranquilamente mientras que los dos chicos manchaban su bata de lagrimas

-¡Que alegría que estés bien!-gritó Takane

-Kido~

-¡Hey!-gritó Kano-¡Déjenla! ¡Es mía!

Corrió del otro lado de la cama y la abrazo fuertemente.

-¿No es así Tsubomi?-Kido enrojeció por completo

-¡K-Kano!

-No~ dime Shuuya-dijo coquetamente mientras se acomodaba en uno de los hombros de Kido-¿Te molesta si me quedo aquí?

-S-Si...-Kano le guiñó un ojo y se acomodo junto con ella

-¡Vamos Kano!-gritó Takane-¡No eres el único feliz que Kido ya se recupero!

-En eso Takane tiene razón-comento Haruka

-¡Pero la gran diferencia es que Tsubomi es mía-gruño molesto

-¡Kano!-gritó ruborizada-¡Yo no soy de nadie ni que fuera un objeto!

-Lo siento~

-Bueno chicos-Seto quito a todos del lado de Kido-Debe descansar

-¡Pero...!-Kano le miro con lagrimas en Los ojos

-¡Pero nada!-Seto aparto a los tres jóvenes de enzima de Kido

-Ve...-sonrío Kido-De aquí no me voy a mover...

-Pero... Quiero estar un poco mas contigo...-Kido se sonrojo

-¡Oh vamos Kano, Kido tiene que descansar y tu igual!-Takane lo empujo a una silla de ruedas

El rubio sonrío apenado, antes de que lo sacaran miro a Kido y sonrío dulcemente, y no, no era cuando usualmente mentía, esta vez era totalmente diferente.

-Nos vemos...-Kido asintió

-Nos vemos...


End file.
